I'am Bad part 3
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "aku memang tidak memiliki saudara kyu, tapi aku cukup bahagia. Dan aku bahkan sangat tidak berharap memiliki saudara seperti siwon hyung" sahutku kepadanya, iapun kemudian melayangkan tinjunya kepadaku. BUGGGGGGG….aku terjatuh ketempat duduk, eunhyuk dan kibum mengkhawatirkanku brother & friendship WonKyuHae


" I'am Bad " part. 3

sebelumnya

"kyuhyun~ah….maukah kamu menemaniku hari ini?" ajakku kepadanya

" odie?" tanyanya

"pokoknya ikut saja lah" ujarku kepadanya

"arasso…."sahutnya

sebelumnya

Cho kyuhyun pov

Hari ini perasaanku sangat sedih karena sikap siwon hyung yang selalu dingin kepadaku. Namun disaat aku sedih karena sikap siwon hyung padaku, aku memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat mengerti diriku dan selalu berusaha membuatku nyaman. Ntah kemana donghae ingin mengajakku pergi hari ini, tapi kemanapun ia mengajakku, ia pasti dapat membuatku untuk sesaat melupakan rasa sedihku. Saat ini aku dan donghae masih berada dalam lingkungan kampus. Kami berdua melangkahkan kaki kami untuk menuju keluar dari kampus kami.

"donghae~ah….sebenarnya kamu ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanyaku kepadanya, iapun menoleh kearahku.

"tempat ini pasti akan membuatmu tenang" sahutnya dan menepuk pundakku pelan.

"jincha?"

"oh.."sahutnya

"aku jadi penasaran dengan tempat itu" ujarku kepadanya

" kamu tidak akan menyesal dengan tempat ini, percayalah padaku" sahutnya ceria

"geurae…, aku selalu percaya kepadamu sahabatku" sahutku kepadanya, ia pun tersenyum kepadaku. Saat kami berdua berbincang-bincang, ponselkupun berbunyi

Himdeulgo jichyuhidduhn naege himi dwejwosuh  
Geurigo hangsang naeyuhpe issuhjwosuh

Aku menatap ponselku dan benar-benar memandang nama yang tertera menghubungiku….

"nugu kyu?" tanya donghae yang melihatku terdiam menatap ponselku

" kyu…" ia menepuk pundakku pelan, akupun terkejut dan memandang donghae sahabatku

" nuguya?" tanyanya lagi

"si…siwon hyung" sahutku gugup

"kenapa tidak dijawab?" ujarnya

"nde…"sahutku, akupun kemudian menjawabnya

"yeobseyo…."

"yeobseyo….kyuhyun~ah, kamu masih dikampuskan?"

"nde hyung, wae?"

"hyung ingin menjemputmu dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama hyung, kamu mau kan?"

"apakah ini mimpi?, benarkah ini siwon hyung?" batinku dan terdiam

"kyu…kamu dengar hyung kan?"

"a…a…nde hyung, nee…aku mau" sahutku

"Ok…kalau begitu 15 menit lagi hyung sampai dikampusmu"

"yee hyung"

Tut…tut..tut….siwon hyung menutup kembali ponselnya

" apa kata siwon hyung kyu?" tanya donghae

"donghae~ah…aku bahagia…bahagia sekali" ujarku kegirangan

" bahagia?, wae?" tanyanya bingung

" setelah sekian lama, baru pertama kalinya siwon hyung mengajakku makan bersama nya, aku senang…aku bahagia….." sahutku dan tersenyum kepada sahabatku ini, donghae tampak terdiam mendengar perkataanku

"waeyo?" tanyaku kepadanya

"anio…aku senang sekali jika kamu bahagia seperti ini" sahutnya

"gumawo sahabatku, o iya, mian aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu hari ini, cheongmal mianhe" ujarku menyesal kepadanya

"gwencana…, apa hyungmu menjemputmu?" tanyanya

"nde, sebentar lagi siwon hyung menjemputku" sahutku

"mau ku temani untuk menunggu hyung mu?"

"opsoyo…biar aku sendiri saja yang menunggu hyungku, kamu boleh pulang duluan" ujarku dan merangkul pundaknya

" geurae, kalau begitu aku duluan ya"

"Ok…" sahutku, donghaepun kemudian pergi meninggalkanku sendiri untuk menunggu siwon hyung didepan kampusku.

~15 menit kemudian~

TIN…TIN…suara klakson mobil siwon hyung yang membuatku senang, siwon hyung membuka kaca jendela mobil

"buruan masuk" ujarnya dan tersenyum kepadaku

"yee…"sahutku, akupun kemudian masuk kedalam mobil siwon hyung dan duduk disebelah siwon hyung

" apa sudah lama menunggu hyung" ujarnya kepadaku

"anio…"sahutku

" kita makan di rumah makan kimchi, ottoke?"

"kimchi?" tanyaku terkejut

"nde, kamu tidak suka?" tanya siwon hyung sambil mengendarai mobilnya

" a…aku suka kok hyung" sahutku berbohong

"kimchi?, itukan makanan yang pedas dan banyak sayurannya?" batinku

"bukankah siwon hyung, juga tahu bahwa aku tidak suka kimchi karena rasa dan bau nya itu?" batinku

" tapi aku tidak boleh mengecewakan siwon hyung, meskipun aku tidak suka, tapi aku tidak boleh menampakkan di depan siwon hyung" batinku,

" kyu…cheongmal mianhe" ujar siwon hyung membuatku terkejut

"mian? Untuk apa hyung?, hyung kan tidak punya salah padaku"

"salah hyung padamu banyak kyu, karena selama ini hyung selalu bersikap dingin kepadamu, hyung tidak pernah memahamimu, hyung juga tidak pernah menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu" perkataan siwon hyung membuatku meneteskan air mata, meskipun yang dikatakan semua itu benar, tapi aku tetap menyayanginya.

" hyung tidak pernah memiliki salah padaku, dan aku juga tidak pernah dendam pada hyung, karena aku menyayangimu hyung " sahutku kepadanya

Choi siwon pov

Kenapa saat melihat ia menangis, hatiku sedikit terharu.

"aish…siwon~ah, jangan pernah tertipu oleh air mata nya. ingat misimu siwon" batinku saat menatapnya

" hyung juga menyayangimu kyu" ujarku berbohong kepadanya

" cheongmal hyung?" tanyanya terkejut

"nde, hyung sayang padamu dongsaeng" ujarku lagi penuh kebohongan. Selama perjalanan aku melihat wajah kyuhyun yang bahagia, sedangkan aku tertawa dalam hati.

" hahaha…kamu ternyata sangat mudah ditipu kyu, ini baru permulaan." Batinku. Saat sampai dirumah makan yang kami tuju, aku meminta kyuhyun untuk duduk ditempat yang ku pinta, sedangkan aku menghampiri pelayan yang akan menyuguhkan makanan kami.

"mian, apa saya bisa minta tolong?" tanyaku kepada pelayan itu

"minta tolong apa tuan?"

" saya ingin tahu pesanan dongsaeng saya yang mana ya?"

"owh, coklat susu"ujar pelayan itu

"nde"sahutku

" owh ini" ujar pelayan itu menunjukkan minuman pesanan kyuhyun, ketika pelayan itu lengah, akupun mencampurkan setetes racun kedalam minumannya. Dan akupun kembali menghampiri kyuhyun.

"mian, saeng toiletnya penuh" ujarku berbohong

"gwencana hyung"sahutnya, tidak berapa lama kemudian pelayanpun datang menyuguhkan makanan dan minuman yang kami pesan, meskipun ini adalah rumah makan yang menyuguhkan bermacam-macam aneka kimchi yang di suguhkan dalam berbagai aneka masakan, tapi rumah makan ini juga menyajikan aneka kopi dan minuman lainnya. Setelah pelayan itu menyuguhkan makanan dan minuman yang kami pesan, pelayan itupun pergi.

" kajja kyu, makanlah" ujarku kepadanya, akupun berpura-pura memberikan kimchi kemangkuk makanannya. Lagi-lagi aku berhasil membuatnya tersentuh. Ia meneteskan air matanya didepanku. Dan akupun berpura-pura untuk menyeka air matanya dengan tanganku.

" tolong jangan menangis lagi didepan hyung, arachi…"ujarku kepadanya dan tersenyum kepadanya

" aratta hyung" sahutnya, setelah ia selesai makan, iapun meminum minumannya, aku terus memperhatikan hingga ia meneguk habis minumannya.

" otteyo, kamu suka makanan di sini?" tanyaku kepadanya

"yee hyung, aku suka" sahutnya

"kalau begitu kita pulang saja sekarang ya" ujarku kepadanya

"yee hyung" sahutnya, setelah aku membayar semua pesanan kami, akupun mengajaknya untuk pulang kerumah. Selama perjalanan, aku lihat racun itu mulai bereaksi pada tubuhnya. Ia terus memegangi kepalanya, dan akupun berpura-pura khawatir kepadanya.

"gwencanayo saeng?" tanyaku

"a..gwencana hyung"sahutnya

"kamu sakit?" tanyaku lagi

"anio, aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya berbohong

"aku tahu kamu sedang berbohong kyu, aku yakin racun itu pasti sudah mulai bereaksi di tubuhmu" batinku, aku tersenyum tipis tanpa melihat kearahnya.

Cho kyuhyun pov

"sebenarnya aku kenapa?, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa lemas sekali dan kepalaku kenapa tiba-tiba pusing seperti ini?" batinku, aku terus memegangi kepalaku, rasa sakit di kepalaku hanya sementara , karena meskipun aku merasa aneh, namun aku cukup tenang karena rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur hilang. Saat sampai dirumah, aku masuk kedalam kamarku, dan akupun merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasurku. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, siwon hyung masuk kekamarku dan membawakanku air minum di botol minum dan sebuah gelas yang ia letakkan diatas meja dekat kasurku. Akupun beranjak bangun dan duduk diatas kasurku.

" kenapa hyung repot-repot segala" ujarku merasa tidak enak kepada siwon hyung

" gwencana, hyung lihat kamu kelelahan, jadinya hyung bawakan saja kamu air minum, o iya ini botol minum hyung beli khusus untukmu kyu, jadi tolong dirawat ya" sahut siwon hyung kepadaku.

"owh…gumawo hyung" sahutku

"yee dongsaeng~ah" sahut siwon hyung dan mengacak-acak rambutku, aku menahan air mataku didepannya, setelah siwon hyung keluar dari kamarku. air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya jatuh juga membasahi pipiku. Aku memegang kepalaku yang telah disentuh oleh tangannya yang lembut.

"gumawo hyung….gumawo…saranghaeyo hyung" gumamku, meskipun aku merasakan ada yang berbeda pada siwon hyung, namun aku membuang jauh-jauh prasangkaku itu. karena inilah yang kuinginkan sejak aku kecil, kasih sayang dari seorang hyung yang selama ini ku impikan. Akhirnya aku dapat merasakan juga kasih sayang darinya.

~2 bulan kemudian~

Lee donghae pov

Meskipun aku melihat siwon hyung kini telah memperlihatkan perubahan sikap nya pada kyuhyun, tapi kenapa hatiku selalu merasa ada yang janggal pada sikapnya itu? ada apa sebenarnya?, kenapa aku tidak percaya pada siwon hyung. setiap aku lihat tatapan mata siwon hyung pada kyuhyun, aku merasa siwon hyung seperti ingin menghabisi kyuhyun. " ah…mungkin ini hanya pikiranku saja" batinku. Selama 2 bulan ini aku melihat kyuhyun semakin pucat dan itu sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Dan selama 2 bulan ini juga kyuhyun selalu membawa botol minum pemberian siwon hyung. saat ini kami sedang latihan basket bersama, karena 2 minggu lagi adalah hari dimana kampus kami bersaing melawan kampus cheongnam. Oleh karena itu, 2 minggu ini kami harus latihan total untuk melawan mereka. kami latihan mendrible bola dan saling bekerja sama, di antara kami semua hanya kyuhyun yang terlihat tampak kelelahan. Sesekali ia berhenti, akupun menghampirinya.

"doe gwencanayo?" tanyaku khawatir kepadanya

"gwencana" sahutnya

"kamu bohong kyu" sahutku tidak percaya

"aku tidak berbohong, aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya lagi

"teman-teman…sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu" ujarku kepada yang lain

"yee…."sahut mereka serempak

"kenapa harus beristirahat, bukankah kita hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk latihan" ujarnya kepadaku

" kondisi semua temanku adalah yang terpenting, arachi" sahutku tegas kepadanya. Ia menatapku lemah dan berusaha tersenyum kepadaku

"arasso….."sahutnya, iapun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk beristirahat dan aku berjalan dibelakangnya, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba saja ia terduduk lemas, aku yang khawatir kepadanya langsung menghampirinya.

"kyu, gwencanayo" aku sangat terkejut saat ia menatapku, karena darah segar mengalir di hidungnya

"kyu…hidungmu berdarah" ujarku kepadanya, yang lainpun menghampiri kami

" kyu, wajahmu pucat sekali" ujar eunhyuk

"nde, kamu sakit kyu" ujar kibum

"anio…nan…gwencana" sahutnya lemah

" baik apanya kyu…kamu itu kelihatan sakit, wajahmu pucat sekali" ujarku cemas kepadanya

"yang dikatakan donghae benar kyu, sebaiknya kamu beristirahat saja dulu, jangan memaksakan dirimu" ujar sungmin

" andwe, aku tidak ingin beristirahat. Aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya keras kepala

" kyu….pertandingan ini memang sangat berarti untuk kampus kita, tapi kesehatanmu juga lebih penting kyu" ujar sungmin kepadanya

" sungmin benar kyu, kan masih ada hari esok kyu." Sahut kibum, kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap kami satu persatu. Kamipun kemudian memapahnya untuk berdiri dan membantunya untuk duduk di kursi penonton. Kibum yang selalu membawa tisu, iapun menyodorkan tisu kepadaku, dan akupun membersihkan darah di hidung kyuhyun, aku sengaja mendongakkan kepalanya keatas agar, darahnya berhenti mengalir.

" aku haus" ujarnya, eunhyukpun memberikan botol minum miliknya

" ini…minumlah" ujar eunhyuk dan membukakan tutup botol minumannya

" gumawo…"sahutnya, ia meminum air itu dengan lahap, seperti orang yang tidak minum selama beberapa hari. Aku sangat heran melihatnya.

" apa air itu begitu nikmat kyu" tanya sungmin kepadanya

"nde..karena siwon hyun yang selalu menyediakan untukku" sahutnya lagi

"siwon hyung?" batinku, aku cukup terkejut. Aku semakin curiga pada siwon hyung, kenapa ia bisa berubah baik sekali pada kyuhyun.

"kyu…apa kamu tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada siwon hyung?" tanyaku kepadanya

"aneh kenapa?, memangnya ada yang salah dengan siwon hyung?" tanyanya dan menatapku

"anio….hanya saja….." perkataanku diputus olehnya

" aku tahu kamu memang tidak suka pada siwon hyung, ya kan? Tapi kamu salah, siwon hyung sekarang sudah berubah, dan dia sekarang sangat menyayangiku" sahutnya, iapun kemudian berdiri

"tapi kyu….." akupun berdiri didepannya

" aku tahu kamu Cuma cemburu, karena kamu tidak memiliki hyung seperti ku iya kan? Karena itu kamu sangat membenci siwon hyung" sahutnya membentakku, baru pertama kalinya kyuhyun membentakku seperti ini, dan baru pertama kalinya juga kyuhyun membuatku sakit hati seperti ini.

"aku memang tidak memiliki saudara kyu, tapi aku cukup bahagia. Dan aku bahkan sangat tidak berharap memiliki saudara seperti siwon hyung" sahutku kepadanya, iapun kemudian melayangkan tinjunya kepadaku.

BUGGGGGGG….aku terjatuh ketempat duduk, eunhyuk dan kibum mengkhawatirkanku.

"gwencanayo"ujar mereka

"gwencana"sahutku dan memegang bibirku yang berdarah

"kyuhyun~ah….kenapa kamu lakukan itu pada sahabatmu" ujar sungmin

" sahabat…hah….mulai detik ini dia bukan sahabatku lagi. aku tidak memiliki sahabat seperti lee donghae" ujarnya, matanya berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan hal itu. iapun kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

"donghae~ah…." Ujar sungmin

"kalian tidak perlu cemas, meskipun kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, tapi aku yakin itu bukan dari hatinya, karena aku sudah lama mengenal dirinya" ujarku yang masih memandangi kepergian kyuhyun dari area lapangan basket ini.

" aku yakin, suatu saat dia akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya" ujarku kepada yang lain.

"bukan hanya kamu saja yang tidak menyukai siwon hyung" ujar kibum yang membuatku terkejut. Akupun kemudian menatap kibum

" maksudmu?"

"kami juga tidak menyukai siwon hyung" sahut eunhyuk dan sungmin berbarengan

" kenapa kalian juga tidak menyukainya?" tanyaku bingung

" karena kami bertiga pernah mendengar….."

~flashback~

Lee sungmin pov

" eunhyuk~ah….kibum~ah…" aku melambaikan tanganku kearah kedua temanku itu. kami bertigapun duduk dicafe tempat biasa kami berkumpul. Saat kami berbincang-bincang, kami mendengar pembicaraan siwon hyung bersama beberapa temannya, hingga kamipun diam dan mendengarkannya.

" siwon~ah…apa perusahaan appa mu akan jatuh ketanganmu" ujar salah satu temannya itu.

"tenang saja, tidak akan lama lagi perusahaan appaku akan jatuh ketanganku"

"lalu bagaimana dengan dongsaengmu kyuhyun"

"dia itu sangat pabo….dia selalu mudah ku tipu"

"jadi selama ini kamu hanya berpura-pura menyayanginya?"

"nde…", mendengar pembicaraan itu kami bertiga saling menatap.

~flashback end~

Lee donghae pov

"begitulah ceritanya…."ujar sungmin

"apa kamu ingin kami memberitahukan hal ini pada kyuhyun?" ujar eunhyuk

" opsoyo…..karena bagaimanapun kalian menjelaskan pada kyuhyun, aku yakin ia tidak akan mempercayainya" sahutku kepada mereka

"donghae benar, yah..berharap saja kyuhyun segera mengetahui kelicikan hyung nya itu" ujar sungmin

"semoga saja" sahutku

Cho kyuhyun pov

" kenapa donghae bisa berkata seperti itu?, apa dia sangat membenci siwon hyung?" batinku

"aku benci donghae….aku benci dia…."

TBC


End file.
